


Cotton Candy

by Rinkutsu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Murder, Stalking, depends on how you wanna read that situation, or a ghost, your fave may die just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: Aya has a secret she's kept for a long time, from her family, friends, and her agency. Once she opens up about it, it could ruin everything.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that sneak peak? Here is the full work!! This is heavy, just so you all know. If you aren't into the tags, I recommend leaving. I'm sorry in advance.

Aya Maruyama, the idol that "never gives up". A big time idol, a famous idol. Maybe even more famous than her favorites. Part of an idol band. Truly unique, it was one of a kind after all. That's what made them connect so well. They all went through things together. They survived whatever they went through.

Aya couldn't keep those thoughts together, though. Not as she stared back through the jail cell bars. She didn't mean it. It was an accident. It wasn't her fault, she was just there at the wrong place, and at the wrong time. He charged at her, so she took up a knife and stabbed him. She didn't mean to kill him! The courts didn't believe it though. No one did. Except for _her_. She was the only one.

"Maruyama, Aya? You have a visitor"

The guard's voice was a blur as she stood up and left the jail cell. Her head was down the whole way to the telephone booths. She didn't see who had visited her. She didn't care. Whoever it was, it wasn't her. It wasn't who she wanted to see, then again she probably would never see her again anyway. She picked up the phone, absentmindedly. Was it a reporter? She didn't recognize the voice. She looked up for a second only to be greeted by a woman in all black. 

"Maruyama-sama?" Aya was taken aback. She had never been called that before. The only time she had heard of someone called that was when she was around Kokoro Tsurumaki. 

"Are you..one of the suits?" Aya's voice was rough, like she hadn't talked aloud in ages.

"Yes, I am. Kokoro-sama hired me to get you a good lawyer. We're taking your trial to court again." Aya couldn't believe it. Why would Kokoro of all people do this? She never really talked to her, even though they were both vocalists for their respective bands. Not like it would matter much. Her reputation was destroyed. She would never become an idol again. It was impossible. "We can win this case" The suit blabbed on for a while about attorney stuff. Aya wasn't listening. 

_'All the money in the world can't bring someone back from the dead'_

Aya numbly apologized and hung up the phone. It was near the time limit anyway. The guard escorted her back to the cell silently. She mentioned something about the Tsurumaki family. Aya sat down on her bed, still processing why it had happened. Why _any_ of this had happened. She could still remember the day she confessed. What she hid from everyone for so long. How it had all unraveled in front of her.

She regreted it. She regreted ever falling in love with Hikawa Hina. If she hadn't, maybe Hina would still be alive. Maybe they would be at the agency practicing a new song together. Making memories of a life time. She had to do **something**. She ended up punching the desk she had next to her. She didn't expect the pencil she had to shatter. There were so many small wooden pieces. She could probably do it again. Nothing was stopping her. No one seemed to care about the cuts on her arm.

She had to stop thinking about those sort of things. It would do her no good. Killing herself wouldn't do any good either. She went back to her bed and layed face down.

Darkness. This was better than nothing. If she went to sleep, she could live out the best fantasies. Where nothing bad had happened. Where Hina and her were in love, happy. Before she could think of much else, she fell asleep, tears rolling down her face.


	2. Past (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't as fleshed out as my YukiRan story was when I first started writing it, so these first few chapters probably won't be as good!

The agency was cold today. Colder than usual. Everyone was doing something, but it felt off. No one was talking to each other, making jokes, focusing on their instruments or vocals. Aya kept screwing up. Hina never understood what was so hard about singing, it was the same as talking right?

"Aya-chan, why don't we take a break?" Chisato's voice rang out, but it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

"Yeah, why don't we all take a break? It's super gloomy in here!" Hina tried her hardest to laugh it off, but no one responded in the right way. Maya only looked down, reassured herself of something, before stepping down from her drumset. Eve did something similar, talking to herself about Bushido-something. After a minute it was just Hina and Aya in the room. Usually Hina would make a joke. Try to get Aya's laughter meter up. It wasn't working. "Aya-chan are you okay?" Aya's eyes were glazed over, like she was in a different world, so far away, they were darting all over the place so fast it was making Hina a little dizzy-

"Huh? Ah, yeah!" Aya smiled but it was off. She was faking it. Aya quickly tried to walk pass Hina and out the door but before she could get too far, Hina stopped her. 

"You're lying, I don't know what's wrong, but I can tell something's wrong with you, if you don't want to tell me right now, that's fine, but I want you to know I'm available to talk, alright?" 

Aya was quiet for a moment.

"Can you..keep a secret?"

"Huh? I guess so, but it depends, it's nothing _too_ bad right?"

"You know the rules? Of being an idol?"

"Hm? Well yeah! I'm not too hardcore into idol stuff like you, but I get the gist of it~"

"Then you also know what happens if those rules are broken?"

"Ah..yeah, you're put on a blacklist or something right?" Aya nodded.

"So? What did you do, exactly?" Hina couldn't think of the Aya Maruyama, who never gives up, who's a light in darkness, doing anything so bad. She couldn't have done something like that. Something that would ruin her dreams of being an idol, even more so than her favorites-

"I've fallen in love with someone"

_'Huh?'_

"Well, that's not so bad, Aya chan!"

"Yeah, but if it gets out, it'll ruin my whole career-" 

"Aya-chan! You need to take a breather, I think!" Hina smiled at her, clearly not understanding the full circumstances. So what if Aya-chan loved someone? Even if it was in a romantic way, she could figure out what to do in the end! Hina dragged Aya out of the agency and into a park nearby. "So~?" Aya looked confused. "Who is it?" Aya's face flushed immediately as she turned away.

"I can't just tell you that!"

"Come on! You trust me right~?" Aya thought about it. She did trust Hina, but the problem was that it was Hina who she loved. Not someone else. Aya inhaled deeply, trying to straighten herself up before feebly pointing towards Hina's dress. "Hm?" Hina looked down at Aya before laughing again. "Aya-chan, you don't make a lot of sense sometimes, and you didn't really answer me"

"It's you" 

"Me?" Hina stopped for a second, the sparkle that was in her eyes dimmed for a moment, as her brain raced with thoughts. "Me...huh?" 

Aya's eyes looked down, as she nodded. Hina couldn't process this. She wasn't sure if she liked Aya in that way or not. Romantic love was different from the kind of love you felt for siblings and family right? She didn't know what that felt like at all! Hina's eyes sparkled as she found the whole thing interesting.

_'__One more thing I can learn from Aya-chan!'_ Hina looked up for a second to see a quick shadow flee behind a tree. Hina's smile faded as she felt something in her gut.

_'Something isn't right'_

"Aya-chan!" Hina put on another quick smile as she continued, "We should go back to the agency now right? Chisato-chan's gonna be mad if we stay out any longer y'know?" Aya quickly regained herself, as she nodded and followed Hina back to the agency. _ 'I'll have to tell Chisato-chan about this, just in case'_

Hina quickly looked back to see the figure closer than before. Looking at them colser, Hina noticed a camera of sorts. Without warning, Hina pushed Aya through the agency doors. 

"Ah, Hina?!" 

"It's fine, right? Besides Chisato-chan really _will_ get mad we wasted so much time outside if we don't hurry up~"

_'I hope everyone's in a better mood now'_

They walked back into the studio, and saw the others were already back. "Hey Chisato-chan~! I wanna talk to you for a second~" Hina looked down at Aya, who whipped her head around, trying to say something, her eyes already watering. Hina quickly reassured her she wasn't gonna tell her secret to anyone else. Aya blinked a few times before exhaling and walking over to her microphone stand. Chisato slowly walked over before Hina motioned for them to go out in the hall. 

"What is this about Hina-chan?" The smile she had put on for everyone else in the studio faded as soon as the door closed behind them. 

"I think someone's stalking Aya-chan, or at least the agency" Chisato's eyes widened with internal panick before she spoke.

"You think so too?" Chisato looked away from Hina as the door opened again. "Aya-chan?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Nothing, just be careful ok?"

_'This stalker could just be a fan, but I don't want to rule out the possibilities. This could be an inside job too, after all' _

Chisato flashed another smile, a fake one she had learned how to do so long ago, being in the movie industry, before turning back to Hina. She heard Aya's footsteps grow quieter as she went into one of the bathrooms. "We all think someone's stalking Aya, we just...didn't know how to tell her."

"Why not?" 

"She already ego-boosts, if she hears anything bad she crumbles, so if she hears something like _that._..well we weren't sure what would happen to her." 

"You still should've told her," Hina's eyes darkened as she continued, getting more angry by the second, "She has a right to know that much right?!"

"Yes, but-" 

"I'll text you later ok Chisato-chan?" Hina's eyes were sparkling again as Aya walked past them and back into the studio. 

"Ah, alright" Chisato walked back in the studio, a fake smile plastered on her face again.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was craving angst content, if you liked it let me know~


End file.
